La liste de Noël
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pepper à laissé des directives à Tony. Une liste d'achat de cadeau de Noël pour tous les Avengers. Celle ci ne lui convient pas du tout. Clint va l'aider dans ses choix. Tout les Avengers seront présents. Divers Pairing et allusions.
1. la liste de Noël de Tony&Clint

Et voilà quelques mois que j'ai écris cet os que j'ai découpé en plusieurs partie .

Titre: La liste de Noël.

Personnage principaux: Tony Clint

Tous les Avengers recevront un cadeau.

Pairing: couple établit. Brutasha. Thorjane. Et allusion autre Pairing.

Disclamer: tout ce qui appartient à Marvel ! Reste à Marvel.

Résumé Pepper à laissé des directives à Tony en ce qui concerne les achats de Noël. Mais il s'aperçoit vite que cette liste ne lui convient pas et décide de la changer avec l'aide de Clint.

La liste de Noël

Il était seul sur son canapé dans son immense tour. Il était le seul a ne pas avoir pris son envole. Le seul qui est resté celibataire. Personne ne passait le voir sauf peut être Pepper quelque fois ou même Bruce en coup de vent ou encore Clint pour des battles de jeux video. Seul le dieu asgardien avait élu domicile ici. Enfin il avait gardé un pied à terre ici. Car il n'était jamais là. Il passait son temps entre Asgard et l'appartement de la jolie Jane Foster. Noël arrivait à grand pas. La liste d'achat qu'avait préparé Pepper était toujours sur la table. Elle ne correspondait pas à Tony. Un collier pour Natasha. Il lui aurait plutôt acheté des colts Winchester. Ou encore un lance flammes. Un microscope pour Bruce. Un laboratoire entier aurait été mieux. Il regarda la liste puis alla chercher un verre. Ou plutôt une bouteille. Il s'affala dans son canapé et commença à boire son liquide précieux lorsqu'un casse couille de première débarqua. Hawkeye en personne. Au moins il ne lui reprochait pas de boire.

Clint était vêtu de son uniforme d'archer le sourire en coin, il s'assit à côté de lui et choppa la manette. "Alors Iron Man prêt pour prendre ta déculottée?"

"Si tu veux." Répondit le génie d'une voix lente. Clint répéra la liste de cadeau sur la table basse. "C'est ta liste de cadeau de Noël?"

"C'est la liste de cadeau de Noël que Pepper m'a assigné d'acheter."

"Pas très surprenante cette liste." Il parcourut la liste de cadeau et fixa son nom.

"Un carquois? Pas très imaginatif."

"C'est la liste de Pepper, je t'ai déjà dis. Je t'aurais offert une bagnole de sport moi!"

"Un collier pour Tasha." Reprit Clint.

"Je sais." Souffla le génie.

"Des basket pour Pietro? Ouh. .. elle s'est pas trop foulée." Dit Clint en ricanant.

"Allez joue legolas." Rala stark

Les deux mordus de jeux vidéo jouèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. En buvant bien évidement. Clint reprit la liste dans ses mains. "Tu devrais faire ta propre liste. Franchement un cadeau ça doit venir de toi, pas de ton assistante."

"T'as raison." Lança le génie en se levant. Il sortit un bloc note et griffonna tous les prénoms. Puis commença. "Bruce. Un laboratoire."

"Carrément un laboratoire." Dit Hawkeye surpris.

"Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami. Natasha. J'avais pensé à des colt Winchester de collection."

"Achète plutôt du soviet." Conseilla l'archer.

"C'est pas faux. Bon passons. Toi la voiture de sport."

"T'es pas obligé Stark."

"Ça me fait plaisir. Thor. Thor franchement je sais pas." Dit Tony.

"Moi non plus. Il aime quoi à part son marteau et Jane. Un livre?" Proposa Clint en se marrant.

"Il sait lire?" Répondit Stark en le suivant dans son délire. "Tu sais quoi, viens, on va voir sa piaule. Peut être qu'on découvrira ce qu'il aime." Tony était déjà parti en direction de l'ascenseur. Clint n'était pas très d'accord avec ça, mais suivit tout de même le maître des lieux. En ouvrant la porte Tony vit des tas de bouquin. "Effectivement, il sait lire." Dit-il en avançant dans la pièce.

"Des tonneaux? Il collectionne peut-être des tonneaux?" Clint s'approcha et secoua l'un dans d'entre eux. "Ils sont plein!"

"Tiens sors tes muscles Legolas, on va se déchirer la gueule à la cervoise asgardienne."

Clint hésita une minute, à peine une minute et emporta un tonneau avec eux. Il se servirent un verre et continuèrent à écrire cette foutue liste.

"Donc Thor."

" Une cave à vin." Lança Clint.

" Validé! Suivant. Captain America. Une fille ça lui fera du bien."

Clint eut un fou rire puis dit plus sérieusement. "Du matériel de sport."

"Pas con mais je garde l'idée de la fille aussi."

"Tu peux toujours la livrée avec un tapis de gym."

"Allez. Suivant. Pietro! Mise à part t'offrir à lui je vois pas ce que je pourrais lui acheter d'autre."

" Stark! Arrête avec tes idées bizarre."

" Oh arrête tout le monde l'a bien vu." Clint s'enfonça dans le canapé et fronça les yeux.

"Bon allez aide moi."

" C'est un gamin, offre lui une console de jeu, je sais pas moi."

" Ouais. Allez validé. A contre coeur. Tu aurais été bien mieux qu'une console."

Clint souffla et dit "Wanda! Le collier de Natasha."

" Ouais vision. Une nouvelle carte mère." Dit Tony en notant le cadeau à côté de son nom.

"OK. Rhodey? Son putain de char d'assaut. Boom, c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait." Dit Clint en explosant de rire.

" Putains ouais carrément allez un char d'assaut. Bon, il reste plus que Pepper et ta femme." Reprit le génie.

"Ma femme a tout ce qu'elle désire."

"Oh... sauf ton coeur qui est pris par une flèche." Dit Tony en riant.

"Mon arc ne vient jamais s'interférer entre elle et moi." S'indigna Clint.

" Je parlais de Quicksilver." Pouffa le génie.

"Très drôle." Dit Clint en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

"Allez avoue Clint..."

" C'est un gamin." Cracha t-il.

" Ça répond pas à ma question. Tu l'aimes bien." Insista Stark.

" Comme tu aimes bien Cap?" Retourna Clint en lui faisant un sourire calculateur.

"Je t'emmerdes." Cracha Stark énervé.

"Moi aussi. Pepper, tu vas lui offrir quoi?" Reprit Clint l'air de rien.

"Des parts de Stark industrie." Répondit Tony devant un Clint outré.

" Ouais... bon, tu nous sers un verre?" Demanda Clint.

Tony et Clint se reservirent un verre de ce délicieux liquide asgardien. Ils continuèrent de jouer puis au milieu de la nuit leurs têtes commençaient à ne plus savoir où elles habitaient. Tony se leva d'un coup sec et déclara. "Je suis le père Noël Clint."

"Oh... et moi je suis la mère Noël." Ricana Clint.

" Si tu veux... allez viens, achetons tout

s les cadeau."

Tony sortit le Stark pad et commanda ce qu'ils leur fallait. Un collier. Une console de jeu. Deux luger P08. Une voiture de sport. Un jacuzzi. Une cave à vin. Le reste, il se débrouillera. "Bon, on sera livré à 7h."

"Cool." Lança Clint. "T'as oublié la carte mère de vision."

"J'en ai plein l'atelier. Parts de Stark industrie." Dit il en réallumant le Stark pad. "C'est bon. Ah le laboratoire !" Dit il en allant sur un site de vente aux enchères. "C'est bon. Le chars d'assaut va falloir aller le chercher. "

"Tu vas vraiment acheter un chars?" Demanda Clint.

"Bien sûre et boom c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait." Reprit Stark en riant.

" Tu penses pas que Peppers' voudrait plus que des parts de marché?"

"Si mais, moi non..." Répondit seulement le génie.

" Elle t'aime bien." Murmura Barton.

"Mais moi non." Répondit sèchement Stark.

"Tu préfère Cap." Lança l'archer.

"Tu préfére Pietro." Reprit Stark.

"Trop jeune." Dit seulement Clint.

"Ah! T'as pas dis non. T'as dis trop jeune. Alors comme ça t'es bi toi! Tu me surprend." Dit Stark en buvant un autre verre.

" Dis pas... n'importe quoi. Allez sers moi un verre."

Tony et Clint burent le reste de la nuit. Ils étaient en train de marmonner tout les deux lorsque le livreur sonna. Ils découvrirent les cadeaux. Un collier. Une console de jeu. Les flingues de collections. Une cave à vin. Un banc de musculation. Un tapis de gym. Une poupée gonflable. Une cage avec des souris. Et la voiture de sport. " bon allez Legolas fourre tout ça dans ta bagnole."

"On va aller livrer tout ça maintenant?"

Tony prit la cage dans ses mains et la déposa sur les sièges arrière. "Ça répond à ta question? Ton jacuzzi enfin celui de ta femme, je l'ai fais livrer directement chez toi."

"Les souris c'est pourquoi?" Demanda soudain Clint.

"Je peux pas livrer le laboratoire. Donc je lui amène de quoi faire des expériences. "

"Hum OK. Bon allez c'est parti on va où en premier." Demanda Barton.

"Les souris." Répondit simplement le génie.

Et voilà la deuxième partie arrivera bien vite...


	2. la livraison:Nath&Bruce Thor&jane

**La** **livraison**

 **Maison de Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner**

Clint et Tony, toujours sous l'influence de l'alcool Asgardienne but en abondance, allèrent chez Bruce et Natasha. Le couple fut supris de leurs arrivés.

"Bonjour, c'est le père Noël on vient livrer mes cadeaux." Lança Tony.

"Mais Noël est dans une semaine." Dit seulement Natasha.

"Je sais." Dit Stark en lui offrant le paquet cadeau.

Natasha déballa son cadeau. "Des luger p08!"

"Je voulais acheter des colts mais Clint m'a fait rappeler que tu préférerais du soviet." Dit le génie.

"J'adore, ils sont sublime. "

"Attention, ils sont chargés ! ! À ton tour bro. Je t'offre un laboratoire mais j'ai pas pu l'emmener. Donc... Clint?" Appela Stark.

Clint arriva avec la cage. Et la deposa à terre. Natasha cria, monta sur une chaise et tira sur la cage. La cage s'ouvrit et les souris s'échappèrent. Elle continua à tirer à travers toute la maison. Les deux compères sautèrent derrière le canapé. Bruce commença à changer de couleur en voyant son salon perforé de part en part. Hulk fini par arriver. Et s'énerva contre Natasha.

Les deux compères rampèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bagnole et démarrèrent. Ni vu, ni connu.

Au bout de quelques mètres Clint eut quelques remord. "On devrait s'assurer que Tasha va bien"

"T'inquiètes elle sait y faire avec Hulk et puis Veronica n'est pas prête. Je vais pas me confronter à Hulk sans elle. Allez go. Allons chez Jane." Lança le milliardaire.

 **Appartement de Jane Foster **

Clint et Tony arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Jane Foster. "J'espère qu'il y a un ascenseur."

Ils prirent la cave à vin et montèrent tout les étages. À pied. Au passage, ils arrachèrent tous les extincteur. Thor ouvrit la porte.

"Joyeux Noël." Lança Stark

"Ami Stark?" Dit Thor la bouche grande ouverte .

"Tiens, une cave à vin on a vu que tu aimais boire." Reprit Tony.

"On a vu tes tonneaux." Ajouta Clint.

"D'ailleurs c'est super bon." Ajouta le génie.

"Mes tonneaux? Vous avez bu mes tonneaux?" Demanda Thor l'air furieux.

"Tiens au fait. On a eut quelques soucis en montant." Dit Stark en lui remettant un extincteur dans les mains. Jane sortit à ce moment là.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda la belle Jane.

"Les escaliers sont trop étroits, on a du faire un peu de ménage. " Avoua Stark.

"Thor! Dis quelques chose!" Cria Jane.

"Oups..." Dit Clint qui vit la tête de Thor changer de couleur face à une Jane anéantit.

"Bon, ben, on va y aller... hein ..." Dit Stark en tatant la rampe des escalier derrière lui...

"Cours Tony! !" Cria Clint en s'accrochant à la rampe et en se laissant descendre comme un acrobate d'étage en étage. Tony acquiesça et prit immédiatement les jambes à son cou. Descendit les escaliers en dégringolant du deuxième au rez de chaussées sans passé par là case premier étage. Clint le ramassa et le mis dans la voiture.

"J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire électrocuter par un marteau." Souffla Clint.

"J'ai vu ma vie défiler." Avoua le génie.

"T'as fais une sacrée chute" Dit Barton en se marrant.

" bon... on va où?"

" Wanda?" Proposa Clint.

"Allez c'est parti Wanda et Pietro! Ton amoureux"

"Ferme la Stark"

Prochaine partie: La livraison de Wanda et Pietro . Steve.


	3. la livraison 2: Wanda&Pietro Steve

Voilà la suite des péripéties de Clint et Tony. Mes perso sont assez ooc. Peut être les uns plus que les autres.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

La livraison partie 2

 **Appartement de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff**

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'appartement des jumeaux. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Pietro leur ouvrit.

"Bonjour, c'est le père Noël." Annonca Stark.

"Le père quoi?" Demande Pietro.

"Le père Noël gamin! Tiens, on t'a pris une console! C'est de ton âge non?"

"Je pensais que c'était plus ton tripe vieillard." Répondit Pietro en souriant.

"Vieillard? Tu l'aimes bien le vieillard!" Dit Stark en souriant.

"Ta gueule Stark." Pouffa Clint.

"Ta soeur est là? On a un cadeau pour elle aussi." Reprit Stark en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement. Wanda est là, face à lui, les yeux lui sortant de la tête. "Tiens cadeau."

Wanda ouvrit la boîte et sourit. "Il est magnifique merci Stark."

"Tu pourrais dire merci toi aussi gamin." Cracha Barton.

"Je suis pas un gamin." Grogna le sokovien .

"Mais si tu l'es." Dit Clint en riant.

"Laisse moi rire vieillard. C'est toi qui fuit comme un gamin." Lança Pietro.

"La ferme Pietro." Marmonna Clint entre ses dents.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as peur? " Demanda Pietro.

"Tony! On se casse!" Cria Clint.

"Ouais casse toi! Assume un peu Clint. " Lança Pietro.

"Assumer quoi?" Demande Wanda.

"Qu'il m'aime bien." Répondit Pietro.

"Je le savais." Cria Stark.

"Arrête de te taper des film, t'es qu'un gamin! Et c'est toi qui m'a embrassé c'est pas moi. tu crois que je vais quitter ma femme pour un gamin?" Grogna Clint.

"Hey, tu parles autrement à mon frère!" Cria Wanda.

"Euh... bon on va y aller Clint... Lâche ton gars, on y va." Dit Stark en de dirigeant vers la sortie. "Tout de suite Clint... cours." Dit Stark en voyant une lueure rouge s'échapper des mains de la sorcière. "Cours!"

Trop tard, la sorcière leur jeta un sort. Ils étaient entièrement nus. "Mais, euh, j'ai rien fais moi." Marmonna Stark.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Clint? On dirait que tu es au garde à vous" Dit Pietro en regardant son petit oiseau.

Clint mis immédiatement ses mains sur ses parties génitales. Tony lui n'était pas gêné et rit lui aussi de l'archer. "Allez, je vais vous rhabiller. Puisque vous aimez l'esprit de Noël, que dites vous de ça?" La jeune femme les habilla en sublime mère Noël sexy. "Je préférais quand on était nu... allez Legolas partons." Marmonna le génie.

Tony prit Clint par le col et l'emmena dans la voiture.

"Je la déteste." Marmonna Clint.

"Je te déteste. On est en mère Noël maintenant. Bravo Barton... t'es plutôt sexy d'ailleurs." Ajouta le milliardaire.

"Ta gueule Stark."

" Bon, alors tu m'expliques ce baiser?" Dit Stark en souriant à présent.

Clint refusa de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Pietro. "Bon, allez, allons voir ton Cap maintenant" Lâcha Clint.

"Il va adorer!" Dit Tony fiers de lui.

"La poupée gonflable ou le banc du muscu?" Demanda Clint.

"Les deux. "

 **Appartement de Steve Rogers. New York. Brooklyn.**

"Tiens prend le tapis et la poupée. Je prend le banc." Annonça le génie.

Tony tout fiers, sonna. Steve ouvrit la porte et fit supris de voir Tony.

"Joyeux Noël mon capichou." Cria Tony.

Steve regarda le banc puis Tony puis à nouveau le banc. Tony s'avança et posa le banc puis déposa la barre de fer et les poids.

"C'est normal le déguisement." Demanda la Captain America.

"Euh non, c'est une longue histoire." Avoua Stark.

"Et voilà le reste!" Lança Clint joyeux.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Steve à Clint.

"Une poupée gonflable." Répondit Clint en souriant.

"T'es sérieux là, Barton?" Lâcha Steve en fronçant les yeux.

"Tony m'a dit que..." Bafouilla Barton.

"Tony t'as dit que quoi? Demande Steve en attrapant son bouclier.

"Euh cap. Lâche ton bouclier. " Marmonna Tony.

Steve inspira profondément. Et décolla une droite à Clint.

"Mais t'es dingue cap!" Dit Stark en poussant Steve.

Steve se tourna vers le génie et l'empoigna par son déguisement. "Et toi la prochaine fois que je te vois me matter sous la douche! je te défonce."

"OK." Dit Stark tétanisé... "Tu peux me reposer..."

"Prend ton pote et casse toi. "

"Tout de suite. Clint lève toi... Clint. .."

"Heufhduei..." Répondit Barton.

Steve lâcha Stark qui s'effondra. Il attrapa Clint puis l'emmena à la bagnole.

"Je te déteste Stark." Grogna l'archer

"Mais j'ai rien fais..." Se défendit le milliardaire.

"C'est quoi cet histoire? Tu mattes Cap sous les douches? "

"C'est arrivé qu'une fois." Avoua le génie.

"Putain... quel idée putains! J'aurais jamais dû te suivre." Dit Clint en massant sa joue.

"Allez Clint ça va aller, on va aller voir Pepper. "


	4. la livraison 3: Pepper, Rhodey, Sam

La livraison 3

 **Stark industrie.**

Tony et Clint sortirent de la voiture sur la pointe des pieds. Tony appela Happy. Il les rejoignit et leur amena des vêtement.

"Des blouses?" Cracha Stark en fronçant les yeux ahurit.

"J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé patron." Répondit Happy penaud.

"Des blouses? Tu sais qu'on a pas de calbute hein..." Reprit le génie.

"Desolé patron." Continua de dire le chef de la sécurité.

Stark souffla et enleva ses habits puis enfila les blouses blanches de la section recherche médicale.

Clint souffla et passa la blouse également.

"Je sais pas si c'était pas mieux en mère Noël." Soupira Clint.

"Je te trouve sexy en blouse." Répondit Stark pour le rassurer.

"Ta gueule Stark allons voir ta femme." Reprit l'archer.

"C'est pas ma femme.!" Grogna Stark.

 **Bureau de Pepper Potts.**

Pepper ouvrit la porte et comme tout les autres fut surprise elle aussi.

"Joyeux Noël Pepper." Lança Tony joyeux.

"Euh joyeux Noël Tony. C'est quoi cet accoutrement?"

"Une longue histoire." Dit Clint appuyé contre le mur.

"Oh.. qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? " Demanda t elle en voyant la joue de Clint.

"Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire." Avoua Clint.

"Bon qu'est ce qu'il t'amène patron? " Demanda Potts.

"Je t'offre des parts de Stark industrie. 12 pour cent."

"12 pour cent alors que je me tape tout le boulot." Lâcha la rousse.

"Alors que t'aimerai mieux te taper Tony..." Dit Clint en pouffant de rire.

"Non mais hey! Tu me parles autrement robin des bois." Lâcha Pepper énervé.

"Robin des bois! Elle est bien bonne celle là." Dit Stark en riant.

"Tu pourrais me défendre au lieu de rigoler!" S'indigna la femme.

"Oh c'est bon." Soupira Stark.

"T'es vraiment con des fois." Soupira t elle.

"Je plaisantais..." Dit Clint confus.

"La ferme, toi." Grogna Pepper à l'encontre de Clint.

"Hey, oh, tu lui parles autrement oui. " Gueula le milliardaire.

"Je lui parle comme je veux." Répondit la femme furieuse.

"Ah ouais?" Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux.

"Ouais... t'es plus con que je pensais quand je pense que je t'aimais bien." Lâcha la femme.

"Ouais ben, tu vois, moi je suis pas trop meuf..." Dit Tony en lui souriant.

"Mais bien sûre." Lâcha la femme sans baisser les yeux.

"Demande à Cap si tu me crois pas." Fini par dire Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"T'es... t'es vraiment qu'un sale type... Dit elle en pleurant. "Je démissionne! Garde tes 12 pour cents... Je te desteste. " Cria la jeune femme.

"Ah putain, mais tu me gaves quand tu chouines! Allez viens Clint..." Cracha Stark en suivant l'archer dehors en le faisant sursauter d'une claque sur les fesses...

"Mouhahaha ! Ça s'est fait, on va voir Rhodey?" Demanda le génie l'air de rien.

"Quel cruche alors." Souffla Barton.

"Barton? Tu me surprend. Allons chercher un chars. Au fait. Très ferme, tes fesses."

Clint roula des yeux. Et souffla.

 **Base militaire.**

"Tu peux me dire comment on va faire pour prendre un chars." Demanda Clint en souriant bêtement

"J'ai pensé à tout. J'ai pris des cookies."

"Des cookies?"

"Pour Sam. Il va nous laisser entrer dans la base. J'aurais plus qu'à démarrer cet engin et à toi de le conduire." Dit le génie souriant fièrement à son plan ingénieux.

"Et ma bagnole?" Demanda Clint

" Tu reviendras la chercher. D'accord. "

 **Guérite de la base militaire**.

"Bonjour, on a rendez vous avec Sam Wilson." Dit Tony.

"Vous êtes?" Questionna le militaire.

"Ça se voit pas ? Je suis Tony stark."

"Hum... allez y. " Dit l'homme.

Tony et Clint rentrèrent à pied dans la base militaire. Tony donna la boîte de cookies à Falcon puis les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les chars.

"Allez, entre la dedans. Je vais démarrer cette merveille." Dit Stark en se frottant les mains.

"Grouille Stark. "

En moins de deux minutes Stark alluma le moteur. Tony allait monter dedans lorsqu'un militaire arriva.

"Hey! Qui êtes vous?"

"Tony Stark. J'ai vu avec le general Ross tout est OK. "

"OK... " Dit le soldat stupéfait.

Tony salua le militaire et grimpa dans le char. "Ah! souris Clint, on dirait que t'es constipé."

"On va se faire dépouiller. Tu sais que j'ai une famille." S'inquiéta Clint.

"Respire Clint, allez go. Et puis ils ne t'ont pas vu. T'inquiètes fonce ma poule."

Ils se dirigèrent vers chez Rhodey.

 **Appartement de Rhodey. New york. bronx.**

Tony klaxonna. "Hey Rhodey ! !"

"TONY? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Boom, c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait?" Dit le génie.

"Tu te fout ma gueule là?" Demanda le militaire.

"Elle est où la chute?" Demanda Clint en sortant sa tête du char.

"Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule.! J'arrive."

"Euh... Stark... on fait mieux d'y aller..." Bafouilla Clint.

"Mais non t'inquiètes. C'est un amour."

"Euh... y'a une patrouille de flic qui nous regarde." Ajouta l'archer.

"OK descend... calmement... dés que tu es descendu cours..."

"Cours?" Demanda Clint en le regardant de biais.

"Cours quand je te le dis..." Les deux hommes descendirent puis marchèrent tranquillement puis Stark dit. "Cours Clint couuuurs!" Les deux mecs coururent. Tony courut tellement vite que sa blouse finit par s'ouvrir et courut nu. Clint pouffa de rire manquant de se ramasser à terre. Il se cacha dans une ruelle derrière un conteneur d'ordure ménagé. Tony était collé contre Clint.

"On va rester là pendant un petit quart d'heure." Chuchota Tony.

"Euh... Tu peux te décoller un peu Stark?" Dit seulement Clint gêné de la situation.

Ils attendirent que la patrouille passa la rue suivante pour sortir de leur cachette. Tony reboutonna sa blouse puis il rejoignit la voiture de Clint à la base militaire

"Bon et ensuite?" Demanda Clint en ouvrant la portière.

"Vision!"

"Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire Stark. "

"Que des ingrats quand même jamais un remerciement. Allez go."


	5. la livraison 4: Vision, Laura Fin

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai quelques problèmes de santé j'ai dû me faire hospitaliser. D'ailleurs je le suis encore.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais beaucoups ecrire mais je vais au moins vous publier le dernier volet de la liste de noel.

La livraison finale.

 **Maison de vision**.

Tony sonna et entra directement. "Mon petit fils!" Cria Stark

"Tony Stark." Répondit vision souriant.

"Joyeux Noël. Regarde ce que je t'amène. " Reprit Tony.

"Une nouvelle carte mère..." Dit vision.

"Euh... tu vas nous taper?" Demanda Clint.

"Pourquoi le ferais je?" Demanda vision en retour.

"Juste comme ça." Dit Clint.

"Vous m'offrez un cadeau... inutile mais.. ça me touche. Merci... merci beaucoup. " Dit vision qui a réussit à faire sourire les deux compères.

"Et ben, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça..." Dit Barton.

"C'est sûre... bon... il reste juste ton jacuzzi. Allez Clint..." Dit Tony d'une voix douce.

Les deux amis partirent dans la voiture. La pression était retombée.

 **Ferme des Barton.**

"Ah, le jacuzzi est là. Tu m'aides à le monter?" Demanda Barton.

"Bien sûre. "

Les deux hommes soulèverent le jacuzzi et le transportèrent jusque dans la salle de bain.

"Bon il faut l'installer." Dit Stark

"Euh... Je sais que tu es un bon meccano. Mais je vais m'en occuper." Dit Barton.

"Comme tu voudras." Dit Stark en baissant la tête.

"Allez démonte la douche. Je vois que t'en meurs d'envie." Déclara Barton.

Clint déballa le jacuzzi. Lorsqu'un jet d'eau arriva et l'arrosa.

"Ferme! ferme! mais putain ferme l'arrivée d'eau! Stark! !"

Tony ferma l'arrivée d'eau. "Je suis désolé." Dit Stark en continuant de démonter la douche.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure a tout installer.

"Ta femme n'est pas là au fait? "

"Elle est chez ses parents pour Noël. Moi j'ai du boulot au shield."

"Ah... bon ben, voilà y'a plus qu'à la tester." Dit Stark.

Tony alluma l'eau. Enleva sa blouse mouillé et entra dans l'eau. "Ah c'est trop bon, ça fait du bien ... viens Legolas."

"Euh..non. non." Dit Clint gêné.

"Oh hey, allez. T'es déjà mouillé." Dit Stark en se levant nu comme un vers. Il arracha les pressions de la blouse de l'archer. "Oh..." Dit il en apercevant Clint au garde à vous. "Moi qui croyait que Pietro seulement te faisait de l'effet, je me suis trompé apparament. Allez viens." Dit Stark en se mordant la lèvre. Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand ferma sa blouse et partit en claquant la porte.

"Clint allez ! Fais pas ta prude !" Cria Stark.

Clint entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain. "Tu diras rien à Laura...ni à..." Bafouilla l'archer.

Tony rit puis reprit "Pietro? Mais non t'inquiète pas ça restera entre nous." Clint esquissa un sourire, verrouilla la porte et entra dans le jacuzzi.

Fin.


End file.
